Project Summary/Abstract The mission of the Biostatistics Core (Core G) is to ensure that all research undertaken by CFAR investigators uses optimal methods for study design and analysis; to develop innovative new approaches that address existing gaps in methodology; to expand the number of quantitative researchers engaging in HIV research; to support interdisciplinary and international collaborations; and to ensure, through collaboration, training and mentoring, that CFAR researchers have a strong base of knowledge about principles related to study design, data analysis, and interpretation. The Core will continue to provide indispensable statistical support and collaborative expertise that would otherwise not be available to many HIV/AIDS researchers, which will lead to the significant expansion of funded HIV research and faculty hiring. With the addition of Boston University, the Core brings together a team of highly experienced biostatisticians, including several senior faculty with strong track records in biostatistical methods and who have extensive knowledge in underlying scientific and clinical issues in HIV/AIDS research. The core will strengthen its expertise in clinical trials, HIV/TB co- infection, and substance use/HIV as well as add new expertise in genetics and genomics. In addition, the Core will be able to optimize its efficiency and effectiveness in collaborating with CFAR investigators based in Boston. Core G will continue in its basic mission of serving as a locus of statistical expertise by continuing to support, train, and collaborate with CFAR investigators conducting basic, translational, and clinical HIV research. Ultimately, having this outstanding team of HIV/AIDS biostatisticians will promote continued excellence, impact, and durability of the research generated from the Providence-Boston CFAR. Biostatistics is a critical component of high quality HIV/AIDS research. Core G will continue to provide indispensable statistical support and collaborative expertise that would otherwise not be available to many HIV/AIDS researchers, which will lead to the significant expansion of funded HIV research and faculty hiring. The Core will strengthen its extensive expertise in study design and statistical analyses and add new expertise in genetics and genomics. Core G will continue in its basic mission of serving as a locus of statistical expertise by continuing to support, train, and collaborate with CFAR investigators conducting basic, translational, and clinical HIV research.